


Our Work Is Never Done.

by AnnaZanna9



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Kissing, Small Talk, maccheese, tu - Freeform, tummys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZanna9/pseuds/AnnaZanna9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alison finds out she's pregnant there's still so much, more she needs to accomplish, she has two careers that need to be maintained as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Work Is Never Done.

Alison layed on the bed listening to her thoughts, Robert had gotten up earlier in the morning like usual. Alison liked it when he lingered, whenever he stayed longer, though he wasn't the type of man that hung around too long, he always had something to do. Alison walked out into the living room of her home is Diamond City, it wasn't as nice as her home on the island but it wasn't bad. Alison caught a glimpse of Robert wrapping a small box, she smiled as he sat on the floor humming tunes and gently scratching his hair every now and then. She sat next to him, head on his shoulder, he leaned his head against hers rubbing his scruffy chin against her forehead. She lifted her head and stared at the present wrapped beautifully, she asked. "Who's that for?" Robert smiled and kissed her on the head saying. "For a special someone." He said as he put his hand on her growing baby bump, everything had been perfect, a wedding had been arranged in a few weeks, Alison was beyond happy knowing that she'd had such a wonderful man, that she got to bear his child. Robert playfully nipped at her neck Alison giggled and blushed as he did, he would gently feel the curves of her body, the way they flow. Robert had always been a little young hearted, he was mature for his age but he still needed to learn some self control. Alison insisted on making breakfast but Robert had said. "You're the pregnant one, I'll cook for you." He'd always been happy to cook for her, she enjoyed watching him cook as well, standing at the stove top torso exposed, he'd always cooked with his duster undone, he knew Alison liked this. Robert had brought some sweet hubflower and razorgrain breads, Alison had had a crazy craving for them as well. After they'd eaten Roberts eyes met with Alison's, they were on the couch so he gently pushed her back, until she was in a comfortable kissing position, he was in between her legs, but he hadn't done anything he'd found to be rough, he didn't want to hurt the baby, but he continued kissing her, her legs wrapped around his waist, fingertips trailing his spine, he released the kiss to say breathlessly. "You don't know how much I love you." Alison pushed herself up to him sexually and he grunted she replied. "No but I know you love me more than anything." She wrapped her arms around his neck awaiting another passionate kiss, they'd been enjoying this for as long as it had lasted. Shortly after their heated make out session Robert and Alison remained in a tight embrace, they'd enjoyed being alone for the first time in awhile, not having Preston breathing down her neck about another settlement was nice also. Piper had also been wanting another interview, Alison told her eventually, but Piper was still persistent in asking every time she saw her. Arthur though, he'd been the most understanding out of all these people, he'd said that she could take a break when ever she needed, that's what she liked about him, he was very understanding not complicated like so many other friends she had. Alison layed against Robert's chest, listening to him hum that same song he'd always hummed, he enjoyed singing to her, but his voice was always something that bothered him, he didn't enjoy singing around anyone other than Alison. Alison kissed Robert's jawline, and said. "It feels good to be a mother, not have anyone take this chance away." Robert could hear the sadness in her voice, he knew she wanted a chance to raise Shaun with Gregory, kind of like how he'd raised Duncan with Lucy. He held her tighter and said. "I promise no one will take this chance away, I'll die if I have to just to make you happy." Alison and Robert exchanged glances and she replied. "You wouldn't be able to because I'd be right next to you, if you go I go remember?" Robert kissed her and said. "Ride or die." Alison held him so close, she'd never felt anymore happy than she did now, she didn't just want him for sex like some girls did, she didn't want to lose him, she just loved him in this very moment, nothing in the world bothered her, she just remained with him, falling asleep to the beat of his heart.


End file.
